The present disclosure relates to the field of computers, and specifically to the use of computers in e-commerce. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to the use of browsing history with e-commerce.
Computers are used in e-commerce to enable customers in purchasing products or services over the Internet. Enterprises provide information on such products or services on websites on the world wide web. This allows shoppers to examine a product on one or more webpages, where they obtain detailed information about that product, and ultimately can order, pay for, and ship the product to a location of the buyer's choosing. Similarly, a service can be ordered on-line, thus resulting in the service being delivered either on-line or by a personal visit from a service technician.